Legend of Crecivia
by Livinginyourfantasy
Summary: Alice was just a princess from a poor country, until she married Francis, the prince of a far wealthier area. But she soon discovers why her country is failing, and sets out to fix it- and the rest of the monarchy's issues- before they can destroy everything she loves. Possible USUK and FrUK.
1. Chapter 1

_The five provinces of the country of Crecivia were made by the five brothers of the same name. War had ravaged the lands, then an unclaimed land with no authority figureheads._

_The brothers all shared an ambition: they wished to bring peace to the world. But try as the might, they were measly humans without the power to make a difference. So they went to the gods for help. "Give us the power to change the world for the better," they pleaded._

_And they received an answer. A power was bestowed upon them, a power best described as "magic."_  
_"Go," the gods replied. "Take the power to manipulate the elements, and do our bidding on Thjor."_  
_Each brother tried his own way to stop the fighting. The eldest opted to command both forces of a battle to halt and put their weapons down. He threatened them with fire and lightning, but realizing that he was using violence to try to control people, he gave up._

_The second oldest tried a more direct route. He joined one side of the fight simply tried to annihilate the enemy. However, he found similar results the first time he attempted to take a human life. He also retreated from the field._

_The third spread words of peace through miracle-working. He became a healer and would cure any ailment on both sides. He soon noticed that he would have repeat customers, though. People would go to him for healing, then rejoin the fight only to be injured once more. Recognizing a never-ending cycle of pain, the third also soon retired from the attempt._

_The two youngest, the twins, honed their control over elemental energy over a long period of time. It took over five years, when the teenaged boys had grown into men, when they were ready to give it their best shot at peace._

_They brought the five of them back together and shared their plan, and with some practice and testing, they deemed themselves ready for action. The brothers stood on five different areas of land, each very far apart, and at sunrise, used their power to split the land._

_The five provinces were born that day, and each brother took one for his own to guide to peace and prosperity._

* * *

Alice strolled through the palace garden, but wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. The trees, coated in splashes of reds and yellows, were swaying softly in the breeze as she passed. The path was narrowing, the rows upon rows of exotic roses, lilies, and chrysanthemums creeping silently upon her as she continued. Everywhere the eye could see, the world was mottled with color: pink, blue, green, white, purple, and the seasonal colors of red, yellow, and orange.

Alice didn't see any of it. She was preoccupied with an announcement she had gotten four days prior from her parents. A marriage had been arranged for her with the prince of another nation, one who was younger than she but was imperative for public relations.

* * *

_"Alice, dear," her mother said sweetly. "Your father and I have something to tell you. Great news!"_

_Alice was seated on a lavish armchair made from leather, directly across from a matching love seat which held the king and queen of her country. Her mother was slim, with high cheek bones, almond-shaped brown eyes, and slightly graying blond hair pulled into a tight bun that gave her an imposing and slightly intimidating appearance, even if she was one of the nicest people in the world in Alice's eyes._

_Her father, on the other hand, was downright frightening. He had thick black eyebrows that overshadowed a pair of slanted and slim grey eyes, and a little further down was a large, straight nose and a pair of full lips pulled into an ever-present scowl, with appropriate wrinkles around his mouth and forehead to prove its place. His figure was muscle and bones and overall very large: it featured broad shoulders, a heavy-set chest, and biceps that would likely be larger than Alice's head, were they ever measured._

_"You'll be married to the prince of Crecivia in a month's time." King Falton never beat around to the bush, and had no sensitivity or filter from his brain to his mouth. He said what was on his mind and never minced words, which sometimes led to bad relationships with the other nations' leaders._

_The family meeting was more or less over at that point, when what needed to be said had been said, so the king left the room to continue doing... whatever it was he was always doing in his office. Alice's mother stayed and told her everything she needed to know about the wedding and her groom-to-be. She was a little over two years older than him, at age twenty-one. He was the single heir to the throne of the most powerful nation in the eastern half of the world. Alice didn't know his name yet, or any details, just that hers would be the most important marriage in the history of Ghalantia._  
_And that was all she needed to know._

_Her mother stood to exit the room, but paused and looked over her shoulder. "One small thing your father left out: in a week, you shall be moving into his highness' palace to meet him and get to know him." Then she left without another word._

* * *

And that was what filled Alice's mind so completely that she couldn't see the breathtaking garden, didn't notice the maids slacking off under the shade of the trees, and wouldn't even process the fact that she was no longer in the garden at all. She had been walking for so long that she had almost exited the palace grounds altogether; the only thing that stopped her from continuing was a courier approaching with heavy footfalls. He called out her title with gasping breaths and collapsed in a messy bow at her feet.

"Your Highness Princess Alice," he panted. "Please excuse my interruption, but I have a message for you and His Highness the King, from the Emperor of Crecivia."

The boy, no older than fifteen, pulled a scroll out of a bag hanging from his shoulder and presented it to her. Sure enough, the roll of parchment bore the powerful country's Royal Seal.

"Thank you, boy. I'll see to it that it gets safely into my father's hands. Here, for your troubles." Alice handed him a few coins as payment. "Go get some food. You look exhausted."

She turned and stalked off, heading straight to her father's private quarters where he usually was during the day. The boy thanked her- he sounded quite grateful, honestly- and she heard him stand and retreat back into the town surrounding the palace.

The walk to the king was a short one. While her mind was still occupied by mainly that one little detail-I'm getting married in less than a month- she was able to remain mostly conscious of her surroundings.

She knocked lightly on the doors to her father's study. The heavy oak doors carried sound well, and she had no doubts that he would hear. "Enter," came the gruff voice from inside.

Alice pushed open the doors and stepped inside. "Father," she greeted with a slight curtsy. "A courier came with word from the Emperor."

His head turned slightly at that, his dark eyebrows arching in interest. "Oh? And what does the good man say?"  
She bowed her head slightly. "I know not, Father." Alice stepped towards the king and held out the scroll. "I haven't yet read it, in case the message was not made for my eyes."

"Well done, Alice." He opened the scroll and began skimming over the words. "You've learned your role as a woman expertly. Now, don't you have lessons to attend?"

As harsh as his words were, it was the closest thing to a compliment he gave anyone. Alice took it as a blessing and curtsied once more. "You're too kind, Father. And you're correct; I'll take my leave now." She backed out of the room without receiving a reply, and walked down the long halls to her etiquette tutoring.

* * *

The days passed, and Alice found herself more and more reluctant to leave. She spent her extra hours, which were in greater abundance now more than ever, taking long walks through the palace. She would touch walls and furniture and commit every last detail to memory, creating a mind space for herself to retreat to when she got home sick.

The day before she was scheduled to leave, she had started packing a few necessary items for her new life.  
"But dear," her mother had weakly protested, "You'll have everything you could possibly wish for there. And even if they lack an item you require, a simple trip to the market would rectify the issue!"

Alice picked up a small glass globe perched on a hand carved wooden base, her name etched into the bottom. "Not all things can be so easily replaced," she replied. "They remind me of home and carry sentimental value. I need them with me."

The old queen didn't protest any further, but merely watched as her daughter threw everything of meaning into a small bag. It wasn't much, but the small trinkets and stuffed dolls were Alice's world.

The young princess spent her last afternoon in Ghalantia in town. Her blond hair was swept over her shoulder and her dress was less extravagant than usual, making her look like a high-class commoner. No resident of the palace approved of the look, but Alice didn't want any extra attention in town, so dressing lowly was a necessity in her eyes.

The dirt road seemed to stretch forever. It was lined with shops and stalls and filled with people and was so bustling it almost hurt her head. Alice walked past a gap between two buildings and glanced to the side just in time to see two large men engage in a fist-fight. She watched for a few moments as they battled it out: The one on the left, with a scraggly red beard-who she'd appropriately deemed Red-Beard- seemed to be the stronger of the two.  
The other man didn't look like he knew what he was doing. His face was clean shaven, from what she could tell, and his head was completely bald. Red-Beard gave him a strong punch in the gut, and Bald One doubled over.

Red-Beard guffawed so loudly, mistaking the crouch for victory, that Alice could hear him from her position on the other end of the alley.

Bald One wasn't finished yet, though. He tackled Red's midsection and shoved him roughly into the building behind them and got one last good punch in to the face before-

Red-Beard collapsed. Alice's shoulders slumped at the conclusion; she found it to be rather anti-climactic. She shrugged and continued on her way, mapping out the entire area precisely in her head and adding it to the fabricated reality in her head. She quickly grew bored, however; the civilization outside was nothing compared to that of the palace. There was no color; everything was brown and red. Dirt, wood, and... more dirt. The town seemed to carry on, for more or less, but it also seemed weak and poor and hostile, like a feral animal. The beggars and married men alike were eying her hungrily, women were glaring, and the children were admiring. She felt like she stood out so much that she entered the first building she saw.

Which, incidentally, happened to be a tavern.

Alice took a deep breath before waltzing right up to the bar and sitting on a high stool in front of the owner of the establishment.

"What can I get ya, young lady?" The man disgusted her to no end: his teeth were an unhealthy shade of gray, his skin was covered in grime, his hair was sweaty, and it looked like he'd worn the same clothes for days.

"What do you serve?" She stared behind the counter and saw rows upon rows of cheap alcohol, mainly ale, mead, and some wines she'd never heard of.

"Well," he began in his odd and croaking voice, "If yer here fer a drink, we got ev'rythin' back there-" He gestured to the shelves of drinks and continued, "- or if yer here fer food, we got bread, cornmeal, cheese, and, fer those with deep pockets, a steak."

Alice grimaced slightly. The menu was smaller than her choices for fourth meal, and she didn't have a fourth meal. "Your strongest alcohol, please." She tossed a few coins onto the bar and the man grinned, setting a bottle of some unidentifiable liquid in front of her. One shot and she knew she was in trouble because the balance of burn and sweet aftertaste was perfect and she wouldn't stop until the bottle was gone.

She didn't remember much about the afternoon, just a large number of men buying all of her drinks, and then there was a bar fight as they all fought over her, and she simply walked out as they tore the place apart. She stumbled down the road, possibly headed towards her home but probably not. The sun was well below the horizon when she heard her name being called.

"Yes?" she giggled out in response. "I am Alice! That is me!" She just kept hearing someone say her name. "What?" she groaned. "Whaddya want?" Her speech was horribly slurred.

However, she was hopelessly ecstatic when she saw a unicorn come out of the bushes. It was still saying her name, and beckoning for her to ride it. Alice squealed in delight and clambered, not without difficulty, onto its back. The beast's white fur was silky and short, and its horn glowed in the moonlight. She was talking to it and stroking its mane as it trotted along at a somewhat brisk pace.

"You're so pretty. Are you really a unicorn? I always knew you existed. And now you'll use magic to save me! Because I'm going to be kidnapped by an evil man, and- and- is someone calling my name again?"

The palace was looming in front of her, and she heard a butler calling for her and rushing forward. Just as he reached for her, the unicorn disappeared and she collapsed in a heap at the tall man's feet.

"Lady Alice!" he cried. "Are you quite alright?"

"Fine," she squeaked. "Where'd the unicorn go? He was here a second ago..."

He sighed. "You're intoxicated. Milady, how many times must we warn you against the influences of alcohol? It's unbecoming of you!"

The words Alice spoke next were in no language the butler had ever heard, and he decided her state was very bad indeed. He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the palace, delivering her to her bedroom and having maids look after her. He shook at the thought of telling King Falton what had become of her, but it had to be done.

He swallowed nervously and went to report to the king.

The next morning Alice awoke to the pounding in her head. She cracked an eye open the quickly shut it again; the room was too well-lit and it made her hurt even more. She groaned and rolled over, and it was only when she heard shouting that she realized the pounding wasn't just in her head.  
The doors burst open and she squeaked slightly, clamping her hands over her ears in pain. Her father strode in, not-so-closely followed by her hesitant mother. The king looked furious, while her mother was slightly disdainful in expression.

"Alice," he began slowly and dangerously. "Sit up."

She knew better than to cower or refuse, so she complied to the best of her ability. She was slightly slouched and squinting badly, but it was a start.

"You went out. Without permission... to the town. Without an escort or guard." His voice was shaking with anger, and Alice shrank back, knowing he was at his breaking point. "And then you went drinking with a bunch of strangers. I had the impression that you were sensible, or at the very least proper. What in Yu-Shin's name were you thinking? Do you even know what could have happened to you if my people were less civilized than they are? Well?!"

He was nearly screaming by the end of his rant, and Alice had leaned back a bit more as he continued. It was something she had heard before; alcohol wasn't served to her at the palace, because her drinking habits were no secret. She didn't sneak out often, but when she did, there was always a reason. She ended up tuning him out for the most part of his lecture, but the last few words struck a cord and brought tears to her eyes.

"Your mother and I are not attending your wedding."

Alice couldn't breathe. The one thing that mattered most to her in the world was her family, and they were abandoning her? Over something as petty as sneaking out and indulging in low-quality mead? Her small frame shook slightly as she forced out a tiny "What?"

"You heard me. Last night, you reduced yourself to a lowly commoner. I have had enough of you and your shenanigans. We won't disown you, because my province wouldn't benefit from it, but we will ignore any and all contact from you once you leave."

King Falton turned and walked out without another word. Alice's watery gaze turned to her mother. "M-Mom? Please- no, don't go!" The woman, also crying, had shaken her head and followed after the king in a hurry.  
"Please," Alice pleaded to the air. "Please don't let this happen." She hugged her knees to her chest and shuddered. Now more than ever, she wanted to escape to her inner castle where she was still loved and cherished. But there wasn't time. Her hangover was less powerful than it was when she first woke up, but it was still too strong to permit focusing.

Alice simply sat until a maid entered her room nervously to assist in preparing for her departure. She moved through the palace like a ghost, following whoever beckoned. She was bathed, scrubbed down with lavender-scented soap and perfumed. Her hair was done up in a bun of braids that Alice felt was far too lavish for the three-day voyage. Her dress was a powder pink, with many layers in the skirt and a lace-up back. The makeup applied to her face was thick and made her feel slightly heavier, and her frown deeper.

As she was being ushered onto the horse, her mother came near and stopped them.

"Alice, dear," the queen began. "Please, whatever happens..." She caught Alice's eye and drew her into a hug. "Whatever happens, I will always love you. And I'll write to you. Your father will try to halt our communication, but we'll find a way. I promise."

Alice sent back a sad smile. "I love you too, mother." And with that, she climbed on the steed and was on her way to the port.


	2. Chapter 2

The boat was beautiful, and large. It would be ferrying her to the next island over, where Crecivia's Emperor and family lived. Alice had wondered about the placement from time to time; Crecivia was the country's name, and there were five smaller provinces inside that. She lived in Ghalantia, the smallest, but also the most central one. So why, then, would her destination be so close to the edge of the country?

She walked slowly up the ramp to the ship's deck and was directed to her cabin. She was still in a daze from earlier that morning, and when she collapsed on her bed, she lost the will to stand up again. Her sheets were silk, the bed posts made of fine oak, and her pillows generously stuffed. The room was unbelievably plain in comparison to what Alice was used to, decorated only with her bed, a simple bedside table, and unpainted walls. There was a small window on the side that almost made her feel like she was in a luxurious prison.

A small knock on her door roused her from her nap.

"Milady," her maid said. "Dinner is being served in the cafeteria." The door opened a crack. "Do you wish me to bring food here for you?"

Alice pondered for a moment. She was throwing a tantrum, shutting herself away in a room and brooding. "No, I'll make an appearance. It's time I stopped this unladylike behavior."

"As you wish, Princess." Alice could hear the relief in the maid's voice, and when she left her room, she saw that the girl was smiling, too. Alice's maid was a short thing, with dark brown hair falling in unruly curls over her shoulders. Her nose had a slight curve to it, and her eyes were big and mischievous. Alice thought she resembled a pixie.

"What is your name?" Alice inquired. She figured that she would be spending a lot of time there with the girl, and she may as well learn her name.

"Marilyn, ma'am."

"Well then, Marilyn, lead the way."

Alice sorely wished she had been delivered her dinner back in her room.

The long benches and tables were packed with people. Most were men, and they all had a mug or two in front of them. And the noise... it was deafening. Alice repressed a shudder and stood at the back of the line to wait for food.

And then, it seemed, the food was poor quality and a bit over-cooked. She couldn't find a place to sit, so she left the hall and stood by a rail, staring out to sea as she ate. She could taste the salty air over the blandness of her meal, and her face was sprayed by the sea water.

When she finished, Alice set her empty plate by her feet and sighed. The voyage was going to be dreadfully boring, if all she did was sleep, bathe, and eat for the next three days. Her shoulders slumped with dread and she returned to plate to the kitchens, then went to her room.

Alice had a fun time pulling out all of the pins in her hair. She counted well over twenty and wondered if the number was truly necessary, but just kept them all in a pouch on her bedside table. She changed into nightclothes and crawled under her covers.

She couldn't sleep. Hours later, she gave up and went outside, back to the railing. Staring out to sea was calming, she found, and the sound of gulls overhead made her smile. The skies were clear and starry, and Alice began thinking of things she could do to pass time.

She loved sewing, that was certain; and she vaguely remembered encountering a unicorn when she was drunk, and she wanted to make it. Life-sized, perhaps? But what color? White would be best. But natural colors had never stopped her before: she made a mint-green flying bunny when she was small that she kept near always. A large white unicorn, then.

She was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't hear men stumbling out of the mess hall behind her.

"Hey, look," one of them slurred, "It's a girl."

Another one seemed just as intoxicated. "Hey, girl, come have some fun. We play nice, I promise!"

Alice turned and gave them a disgusted look. Did she act like that when she was drunk? She couldn't ever remember. "I'm sorry, I was just getting to bed." _Act like a lady_, she told herself. _Excuse yourself, and work on your unicorn_. She tried to go back, but the first man cut her off. He was large-chested, with muscles that rivaled even her father's, and light brown hair.

"Don't worry," he said, grabbing her upper arm. "We'll get you to bed. Won't we, Dain?"

The second man attempted a chuckle, but it sounded more like a collection of poorly-executed snorts to Alice's ears.

"Hey, cut it out!" A far off voice made both men turn and stare at the cafeteria's entrance. Another man was there- or, rather, a boy. He had light blond hair, and he was tall and slightly scrawny.

The larger man spat in the newcomer's general direction, then grabbed his friend and lumbered off.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The boy ran forward and grasped her shoulders, his eyes searching her face. They were such a light blue, like the sky right after dawn. They almost made Alice smile because they looked so innocent. But she frowned at how improper he was, and that frown quickly turned into a scowl.

"Unhand me, peasant!" She smacked his hands away. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

He looked surprised for a moment, the he chuckled. "No, ma'am. As long as you're aboard this ship, you're just another person." He flashed her a blinding grin. "If it helps, though, my name's Alfred. Pleasure to meet you."

He tipped his hat and gave a cute little bow which lessened her scowl- just a bit. "My name is Alice, then."

She wondered why she didn't offer her full title then. Normally she would, then enjoy the feeling of having subordinates grovel at her feet, but what held her back? She didn't know.

"Alice. I like it. Now, howsabout I escort you back to your room? It's cold out, and I bet you don't want to get sick." He offered his arm, and Alice thought for a brief moment that he knew of her status. She took it, however, and let him walk her back. "What room are you in?" he asked.

"Number seven."

"First class? I was right, then. You're a noble, aren't you?"

She glanced at him in mild shock. "How could you possibly know?"

Alfred grinned broadly. "See, everyone's always calling me slow and stupid, so I always pay attention to what people say so I can prove them wrong." He stopped by her door and looked into her eye. "Earlier, when I touched you, you said 'Unhand me, peasant!'" His voice rose in falsetto as he referenced her line. "That means that you're higher class. Plus your clothes seem to be high-quality, and you're pretty."

He sized her up once more, and Alice felt the need to wrap her hands around herself to mar his searching gaze. "That's just the combination for a person of noble class or higher. So why are you traveling to Markenthia?" He looked slightly confused. "Most people don't want to go there unless it's for business."

Alice shrugged. "It's... a personal matter."

He nodded. "I bid you farewell, then, Milady. Sleep well." He took off his hat and bowed deeply, then flashed a smile before turning and leaving.

She stared off after him and frowned.

"Goodbye, Alfred."

She didn't see him at all the next day. Alice spent her time cooped up in her room beginning as much of her unicorn as she could with the materials she had brought, and by the time she went to bed, the outline of the head and neck was finished.

On the final day of her voyage, she didn't expect to see him at all. Alice could only assume he worked on board, which would explain his grungy clothing and slightly smoky smell. But as she packed all of her things back into her bag, there was a knock on the door; she opened it to find Alfred on the other side.

"Greetings, Alfred," she said flatly.

"Afternoon, Alice," he returned. "I figured I'd come by and say goodbye, since I'll probably never see you again."

Never again? It was likely, she supposed. He was part of the common rabble, and she was a princess. The two didn't mix well at the best of times. "Very well, then. Was that all you needed?"

Alfred flinched and wore a pained expression. "I- I guess so..."

"Then I have a question for you." Alice's frown was back in place, her voice cold and her eyes stony. Common rabble or not, he had no place getting comfortable on the doorstep of royalty. She'd make this quick, because she wanted him gone. "Why did those men leave when you approached us? You hardly look threatening."

"Oh, that." He frowned irritatedly before continuing. "My grandfather owns this ship, and a lot of others. He's a powerful man, so no one wants to tangle with me in case I tell on them."

Alice blinked. Perhaps she should be nicer to him, then. She found it interesting, though, that Alfred could be considered slightly higher class from wealth and high family standing. But he worked on a passenger ship?

"Anything else?"

"What?" Alfred's head tilted to the side and Alice crossed her arms over her chest. His innocence and slight stupidity was getting on her nerves.

"If that's the case," she said dismissively, taking his reply as the end of the conversation, "I suggest you leave. I have things to take care of."

She found his face pathetically sad then. His shoulders drooped, his lips turned down ever so slightly, and his eyes looked like they were almost watering. He turned around, but before he took a step forward, he said, "This is my last trip overseas. If you ever sail back to where you came from, I won't be here."

"And why is that?"

Alfred glanced over his shoulder. "My brother recently died. I'm returning home to take over the family business in his place."

"Is that so?" His lips twitched and he walked off, leaving Alice standing alone in the corridor.

She closed the door quietly, her thoughts churning. She grabbed her green rabbit and clutched it to her chest, falling back onto her bed. "Why did you tell me that?" she mused. "What could you possibly gain?"

The ship docked, and she and Marilyn were met by a small entourage of escorts sent by the emperor. Five armed men, with three spare horses: one for Alice, and her maid, and one for their bags. They got to the port town late at night, and checked into a small inn before leaving first thing in the morning.

The road was dirt. It looked well traveled: the ground was hard and compact, with the prints of hooves and feet everywhere. It was lined with browning grass that was in desperate need of a trim, and wildflowers and weeds were all over. It reminded her of home, she realized with a smile.

Up ahead, a tower came into sight. It wasn't particularly tall or sturdy-looking, but it was weathered and had been through a lot. The ancient stone was crumbling and the wooden beams outside of it were rotting. A man ran out of a door in the side and stood in front of the group.

"Hold," he said. His greasy black hair was sticking to his sunburnt forehead and didn't so much as shift as he ran out in front of the horses. "The road's closed. If you want to cross, you have to pay the fee."

"The fee?" The leader of Alice's escort snorted in offense. "You think you're going to stop me from traveling with that kind of threat?"

"Yes, I do." His eyes scanned the group and landed on Alice, who wasn't wearing the hood of her cloak at the time. "If you don't have the coin, we'll just take that girl."

"We?" Alice could imagine him cocking his eyebrow, but his body tensed up as he prepared to draw his sword.

The man grinned and Alice whipped her head around in realization. Behind her and the rear guards were another eight men, all with weapons drawn and in ready stances.

"Bandits!" The guard swore under his breath and jumped off his horse, unsheathing his sword and preparing to attack. The front man charged forward, meeting the guard's blade in a clash of sparks. But the bandit was inexperienced: his footing was off and his grip was too loose. He was easily staggered and dispatched with a quick stab through the ribs.

Behind Alice, the rear and side guards had engaged in combat with the remaining eight bandits. She found them all to be slightly under-trained, escort included, and Alice wasn't sure if she should be flattered or insulted by them. She checked that no one was watching- save for Marilyn, that is, who hissed at her under her breath- and slipped off her horse and ran to the corpse of the first bandit.

She checked the pockets of his flimsy leather armor and found a hefty purse of coin, a dagger and some parchment. She pocketed it all, keeping the dagger safely tucked away in a fold in her skirt. Satisfied that she had everything of worth on his body, she stood. Just at that moment and hand clapped down on her shoulder and spun her around. One of the bandits had broken through the line of battle and come over to her, completely bypassing Marilyn, who seemed to be deciding what she should do.

"Hello," she greeted the beefy man.

"Hey, girl," he returned. "Why don't you come with me? The battle will be all over soon. No need to worry."

Worry? She repressed a snort and fixed him with a smile. "That's good. I don't like violence," she lied. _Seem helpless_, she told herself. _Feign innocence._

The man didn't bother hiding his laughter. It was loud and Alice thought it would get someone's attention, but they were still all fighting at the other end of the circle of horses. Alice thought for a moment, trying to calm her racing heart. How to get out of this? _Oh, wait! It's a battle. The answer is simple!_

She looked to an imaginary figure over his shoulder and gasped. "Look out!"

He whipped around, his giant war hammer at the ready. The moment he spun around, Alice pulled the dagger our of the fold in her skirt and leaped onto his back. He dropped his hammer in surprise and tried to wrestle her off, but she took advantage of his momentary confusion and plunged the tiny blade into his throat. He made a gurgling noise and fell backwards onto her. Blood dripped on her face as she wriggled out of under the man and knelt on the ground next to him.

Alice pulled out the dagger and wiped it on his armor before putting it back in her skirt. But before she could stand she heard a battle cry behind her. A glance over her shoulder showed another bandit charging her, his mace over his head ready to come down in a lethal blow. Her breathing became rapid as time seemed to slow down. She thought fast: how to get out of this situation? How? What could she use? The dagger? No, it would take too long to untangle from her skirt and even then, it was too small to pierce his armor effectively, and she didn't have a clear shot of any vitals from her position. Her throwing skills weren't good enough to simply toss it into his face and expect results that way, either.

In a burst of impulse- she had no idea what she was doing, simply acting- she grabbed the war hammer of her fallen foe and swung it in a wide circle. Her eyes clamped shut and for a split second the thought she had missed, but her aim was true. A sickening crunch sounded and the bandit let out a bloodcurdling scream that was cut short as the hammer slammed into his skull.

Alice's eyes opened and she beheld the power of the weapon: his skull was bashed in, his face horribly disfigured as bits of bone, flesh, and pools of blood flowed out of the injury and around his head. She squinted at the grisly sight but still searched his pockets. She found significantly less things in his, only a few coins and a large green stone. Alice took the items and turned to return to her horse, but her way was blocked by her escort. The leader, which she recognized to be the tallest, had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lady Alice," he began. "How am I supposed to protect you if you decide to run straight into the thick of things?"

"Good Sir," she replied, "You can protect me by staying at my side and fighting what comes my way. I'm grateful for your protection, but you and your men are sloppy."

"Excuse me?" he growled menacingly. He clearly wasn't used to having his methods so blatantly insulted and criticized.

"We need to make some changes." Alice started pacing with one hand on her chin in thought. "The general travel formation is good, however your fighting needs serious work. First off, do any of you know one of the first rules of combat? No? It's that the higher ground had the advantage." She turned to them and pointed a finger accusingly. "Every one of you dismounted your horses to fight. But had you stayed on, you would have had the over head advantage of being able to simply stab downwards to dispatch your foes."

The leader's face was turning red with anger, or perhaps shame? Embarrassment? Alice couldn't tell the difference, but she plowed forward all the same. "Your footwork is also off, and none of you were watching behind us to keep from being ambushed. That was a huge mistake."

One of the guards, the one who had always stayed close to her left stepped forward. "How would you have us fix these problems, Lady Alice?"

"Good question. Mount your horses." They all followed suit, even the leader, who was still red-faced and grimacing. "First thing. You two in the back, I want you constantly looking behind you in search of potential threats." They nodded and both looked back, making Alice smile at their cooperation. "You on the sides, I want you looking sideways. Not constantly, but it's the same concept as the rear. We want all sides covered."

She walked around the group and studied it, but could find no other glaring errors that demanded attention. "I suppose that's all I can do for now, but if we get trapped by more bandits along the way, be sure to stay mounted." The men nodded and Alice climbed back onto her horse and they were off for the capital once again.

Two grueling and uneventful days of travel by horseback later, Alice reached her final destination: The Emperial Palace. She was greeted by hundreds of local citizens, all lining the road, eyes fixed on her. She held her head high, green eyes set forward, hair flowing behind her in the breeze. The broad street was quiet save for the hooves of the horses, but underneath it all she could hear their unspoken judgements.

They were deciding. Would she be accepted? Or rejected? It was then that she became highly aware of the blood coating her face and thr front of her dress from the battle. She thought that she should have cleaned up a bit, but there were no towns or even rivers between the port and the palace.

Alice neared the end of the road; what was once a series of specks in the distance became the distinct forms of the Emperor and his son, along with guards and other family. She slowed her steed to a stop and climbed off before stepping in front of them and giving a deep bow.

"Greetings, Your Grace," she said.

"Good afternoon," he replied. The emperor was a bit fat, with thin eyebrows and a small forehead, beady eyes and a sinister smile. "Rise, Lady Alice." She obeyed, standing as tall as she could, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin proudly. The crowd cheered then, an enthusiastic roar deafening her for a moment. He spoke over them with expertise, however. "I welcome you to my palace. But, may I ask, where are your parents?" His eyes swept across the collected people, which consisted of Alice, Marilyn, and a few escorts he sent to pick up the two at the port. "I must say I expected them to join us here."

"I apologize on their behalf, Your Majesty. They couldn't make it due to previous engagements." That much was true; the king and queen were dealing with bandit raids and intercepted trade routes. The couple couldn't afford to leave the country.

"That really is too bad." The prince spoke for the first time then. His hair was blond and wavy, his face clean shaven and handsome. His clothes were just as Alice had expected of him: expensive, and flimsy. She could tell that it was made from hand-spun cotton and silk, with a velvet cape and many leather fittings to keep it all together. The embroidery was spot-on, the epitome of perfection, but none of it would protect him from an assassination attempt. Perhaps she was being too critical, though.

"Oh?"

"Truly," he assured her. He took her hand a pressed a kiss to it respectfully. "If your parents had even a fraction of your beauty, they would truly be a sight to behold."

Alice blushed. "You're too kind, really." On the outside, she may have looked humble and modest, but inside she was furious. He was flirting with her? In front of so many people? It wasn't proper, especially for one of his status.

"It's no problem, my dear lady." He stood and looked around. "My, it really is quite crowded, isn't it? Why don't we go inside?"

She looked around, too, and noticed that there were a lot more than a few hundred gathered. From her place on the stairs she could see what must have been nearly a thousand, and decided that going inside was for the best. She nodded and followed him inside.

"Greene!" the prince shouted into the large room. The entry hall of the palace was huge, bigger than any room in her palace back home. Alice was dumbfounded by just how much bigger everything was in the capital. The houses, the stores, the palace... she was curious about the food. Would even the proportions be larger?

"Yes, Sire?" A butler seemed to materialize out of thin air. He stood just a few feet from where Alice and the prince stood- why didn't she know his name yet?- and bowed.

"Draw a bath. It seems my bride-to-be had a rough time getting here, and I'm certain she would appreciate cleanliness." Alice blushed and was angered by his words, even if they were true. She didn't smell the best, her hair was matted with blood, and she looked like a barbarian. So when the butler lead her to a room full of steam with a huge tub in the floor, she couldn't stay mad for long.

The bath just felt too good.


End file.
